


Phonetic

by BartyJnr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Phonetic, Sleeptalking, Stakeout, general confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BartyJnr/pseuds/BartyJnr
Summary: Phonetic is the branch of linguistics that comprises the study of sounds of human speech.It's short and (hopefully) sweet. Give me a go?





	Phonetic

The stake out was slow, which of course meant that Lucifer was bored very quickly. They had been sat for a few hours before he had settled into a quiet, which Chloe wasn’t entirely sure about either, until she had turned to see Lucifer, forehead lightly up against the window of her cruiser. Grinning to herself, Chloe takes a deep drink of her hours old coffee and settles back in for a long watch. 

After an hour or so of nothing interesting happening, Chloe takes out her phone to take a couple of photos of Lucifer (obviously not for black mailing purposes at all), she giggles to herself, sending one off to Maze, receiving back a laughing emoji rather quickly. Flicking through a couple of emails, Chloe near on jumps out of her seat when Lucifer suddenly jolts, his arm waving out lightly and some very not English words being grunted. Looking over at him, she sees his eyes only slightly open as his head now lolls back to the seat, more facing herself than the window, a soft frown gracing his features.

“Lucifer?”

“Yeah?” He grumbles in return, in maybe the strongest American accent Chloe had ever heard appear from the man. 

“Why are you talking with an American accent, Lucifer?” 

“Sorry, it’s getting better.” Is his return, however the accent has went very south, Australian in fact. 

“Alright, but now you’re Australian?” She laughs softly, watching Lucifer’s face seemingly get a rather confused and frustrated look as he goes silent for a few moments. Thinking he’s slipping back off to sleep, Chloe sighs softly and returns to her watch, only to jump once more at the soft voice reappearing, this time, with an accent she can’t particularly place. 

“Well, what is he normally?” Was finally grumbled out, sounding rather put out about it all, 

“He? You’re not anyone else, Lucifer. You’re you.”

“Ugh,” He grunts lightly, “Me.” Lucifer replies, his proper accent falling back into place before he crosses his arms over his chest, shuffles himself down in his seat some more, and letting out a deep sigh. Frowning deeply, Chloe throws out another text to Maze, asking about other accents. 

“ _He has many accents, doesn’t tend to swap out unless he’s trying to hide though.”_

 _“He asked me what ‘HE’ usually sounded like. Bit strange._ ”

“And what seems so interesting, my dear Detective?” Chloe yelps lightly, slamming her phone down to her lap, looking at Lucifer with wide eyes as he slips into a smirk, “Well that seems rather an interesting reaction!”

“Says the sleep talker!”

“I--” Lucifer goes to react before stopping and frowning, “Did I?”

“Yeah. Nothing terrible though, don’t panic.” She smiles, looking back out to the watched building, sighing deeply, “Alright, I’m calling this. Lets go, Mr Phonetic.”

“What do you mean by that, Detective?” Lucifer sits up straighter, looking a little worried and Chloe laughs lightly.

“I’ll explain on the way Home.” She smiles over to him, watching a true smile slide onto Lucifer’s face at the word. 

“Alright, Detective. Drive away.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a 'scary' tumblr story which I saw in one of those "15 scary short stories" posts, about a husband waking up and speaking in many different accents before falling back into his own. I found it interesting.


End file.
